


欧利蒂斯庄园第三区交通队

by TsuruueYuki



Series: 裘前 [1]
Category: IDENTITY V 第五人格
Genre: M/M, 冲撞组, 裘前 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: 欧利蒂斯庄园第三区交通队提示您：电机千万条 安全第一条拉球不规范 队友两行泪-第五人格：裘前/冲撞组PWP合集整理-





	1. 十日谈

**Author's Note:**

> 欧利蒂斯庄园第三区交通队提示您：
> 
> 电机千万条 安全第一条
> 
> 拉球不规范 队友两行泪
> 
> -第五人格：裘前/冲撞组PWP合集整理-

昏暗的房间里杂乱摆放着一张桌子，一把椅子和一个衣柜，为数不多的生活用品和衣物散落在这几件家具的表面，衬衣、长裤和袜子参差交错，好在没什么不好的气味。整个房间里唯一一处比较整洁的所在——房屋正中那张大床上，两个男人正在对峙，气氛暧昧不明。  
午后的暑热已经渐渐散去，迫近黄昏时分，阳光早已转到建筑物的另一侧去了，暮色透过窗子在床的下半部分以及床脚下的地板上投射出规则的菱形，跪在床上的红发男人半截小腿沐浴在夕阳中，金红色的光芒给他白得不像话的皮肤镀上一层温暖的色泽，而另一条腿却不见了，取而代之的是一截金属义肢，反射着冷异刺目的光。  
被他压在身下的男人身形壮硕，一头细卷毛发被编成了颇具情趣的脏辫，此刻正皱着眉头忍受着对方在自己身后秘穴开拓。汗水从他的额头渗出，顺着古铜色的皮肤汇成一道道涓流滑下，有种令人着迷的性感，红发男人专注地看着他隐忍的神情，忍不住伸舌舔了一下他的鼻梁。  
咸的，带着点海洋与阳光的味道，跟威廉这个人完全相符。  
两个人都是直来直去的性格，做起爱来竟也都循规蹈矩，十分投入。裘克小心翼翼地两指并起按摩着威廉内壁的褶皱，指甲他已经提前修剪打磨过，生怕擦伤威廉身后隐秘部位，却又不得不充分做足准备——他自己的家伙自己清楚，两人最初在一起时，威廉足足用了两个月才适应他的尺寸，不再出血，此后每次仍不免被他撑得难受，让他兴起冲刺时总无端挨一顿拳头。  
“可以……疼吗？”裘克轻声问，嗓音沙哑低沉，让人听了没来由脸红心跳。  
“疼倒是不……嘶！你他妈别直接加进来！”  
威廉话说到一半，裘克就心急地加了一根手指，惹得对方绷直了腰，火爆脾气地叫出声。只是他嘴上虽说不行，后穴到底习惯了亵玩，颤栗着吸住了裘克三根手指，还随着翻搅的动作分泌了些黏液出来。裘克听见细微碰撞的水声，知道威廉已经动情，开始不时弯曲手指，引得威廉一阵一阵倒抽气，哼哼唧唧地扭动起来。  
也就这种时候能见他稍微软化下来的样子了，裘克想着，欺身把他压得更低了些，威廉有些忸怩地放下撑着身体的手，完全躺在了床上直勾勾看着裘克。  
这是很煞风景的，但裘克丝毫不以为意，低头吻住了威廉的嘴唇。  
威廉表面看起来活泼开放，内心深处其实羞涩得厉害，两人在一起这么久也很少尝试传教士以外的体位，裘克知道了这一点后也体贴地不去为难戏弄他。但他的动作却谈不上轻柔，几乎可以说是啃咬——加上威廉的热情回应，屋子里的空气很快染上湿热缠绵的气息，温度升高到威廉忍不住抬手去解自己上衣。  
“别动，我来。”裘克按住他的手。  
威廉的长裤早不见了，裘克则是光裸着上身，他微微坐直了些，快速除掉自己的长裤，然后扯开威廉的上衣，却不脱下来，只是撩起到胸以上的位置。威廉知道他的恶趣味，有些不满地扭动着想爬起来，但裘克已经埋头在他胸前，启唇含住了他右侧乳首。  
裘克知道威廉最怕这个。  
威廉果然腰一软没挺起来，他在裘克肩膀上捶了一拳，低声咒骂着，手臂却忍不住抬起来遮住了眼睛。该死的，谁能告诉他为什么一个大男人被舔那里也会这么……舒服。  
“裘克……混蛋……”  
“嗯，混蛋在呢。”  
这种时候，威廉不论说什么做什么，总有种一拳打在棉花上的感觉。裘克又假装不经意地弯曲了在他体内的手指，威廉闷哼一声，想推开裘克的手改为抓着裘克手臂，倒像在配合或是邀请。  
裘克适时地撤出了手指。  
手指在威廉体内停留久了，带着那处特有的高温，裘克迷恋地一根根张开手指，看着上面透明黏液拉出一道道暧昧的丝线，伸舌舔了舔。  
他故意在威廉看得见的地方做这些举动，威廉果然涨红了脸，抬手要打他，被早有准备的裘克一把抓住手腕，低头在威廉唇上快速一吻，笑嘻嘻道：“味道不错，你也尝尝。”  
威廉恼了。  
后穴乍然空虚和裘克的嘲弄让他心中升起一股不服，训练有素的前锋猛地发力起身，把红发男人翻身压在身下。裘克金属义肢平时走路追击都不显累赘，但在床笫之间的细微动作上终究有些不灵敏，被威廉侧翻过去压住，倒也不慌不忙，仍是笑嘻嘻地抬头看他。  
威廉按住裘克喘了两口气，见对方仍是一副胸有成竹的样子，又有些害羞。他努力压下心头翻涌的感觉，摸索着找到裘克硬得发胀的家伙，不太熟练地坐了下去。  
“嚯。”裘克神色略显惊讶，但随即被隐忍的情欲取代。  
太舒服了。  
寻常来说这个体位第一次做很难完全由受方主导，加上裘克的性器尺寸超常，但威廉竟一口气吃了一大半。性器骤然被温热紧致的后穴包裹，裘克险些一个没忍住就交代出去，他呼吸微微一窒，细微的变化没逃过和他几乎脸贴脸的威廉。  
“嘿嘿……”威廉本来也皱着眉头努力调整着呼吸，见裘克忍耐的样子，不禁得意起来，想戏弄他两句。  
裘克哪会给他这样的机会。  
他眼疾手快地扶住威廉的腰，胯部向上一顶，就把威廉还没出口的话顶了回去，变成了一声闷哼。裘克一开始动作便不会轻易停下，威廉被他一连串猛攻撞得像要散架，只能一手扶住裘克肩头，一手捂着嘴怕叫出声。裘克扶着他腰身的手在腰侧来回滑动，感受手掌下紧致的皮肤和整齐结实的肌肉轮廓，他最爱威廉肌肉的手感，大腿内侧也是，薄薄的一层脂肪下肌肉组织纤长又有力，谁也比不上。  
想到这里，裘克就腾出一只手摸上威廉的大腿，上上下下摸够了就来到腿根，轻轻抓住了威廉的性器。  
“啊！”威廉有些慌乱地想躲。  
裘克这个家伙在性事里有个很恶劣的习惯——就像此时——他在威廉的柱身上抚摸了一圈，满意地看着他颤栗着几乎要射出来，然后手指堵住了出口。  
“你他妈……给老子、放开！”  
威廉咬牙切齿地伸手去阻止，被裘克制住，配合着在他体内软肉上狠狠蹭了一下，过激的快感让威廉腰身挺直，手脚却失去了力气。  
“呜……”  
“威廉……威廉。”  
裘克凑近了威廉的颈侧，在他耳边呼出湿热的气息，充满激情地唤着他的名字。但他的动作一点都不温柔，下身快速而大力地凿向威廉体内深处，控制着威廉性器的手也略显狂暴地在上面制造着过多的快感，威廉被他两面夹逼得找不到宣泄的出口，只能呜咽着狠狠咬上了裘克肩头。  
热流同时喷洒在裘克肩头和他手中，他不仅把威廉操射了，还把他操哭了。  
裘克满意地再度加大和加快了动作，本就处在高潮期的威廉内壁进一步绞紧，又被裘克射进来的热流强行冲开。威廉仰起头，张大了口又叫不出声音，双眼失神地望向发黄的天花板。  
裘克把他慢慢放倒在床上，凑上来压住了他。  
他最喜欢这样保持埋在威廉身体里亲吻他。  
裘克的吻从额头开始落下，经过眉毛，眼角，鼻梁和鼻翼，在唇边蜻蜓点水并不深入，接着描过下巴，脸侧，耳朵，最后含住喉结。  
他在喉结上舔舔，轻轻咬住上面的肌肤。  
“你是狗吗，弄得人浑身都是口水。”威廉从高潮后的余韵里醒过神来，有气无力地推推裘克，后者显然不会被他推开。  
“威廉。”他热切地唤着。  
“嗯？”  
“威廉。”  
“干嘛？裘克。”  
“再来一次。”  
“等……”

暮色四合，夕阳投射在人间的最后一丝光与热即将散去，夜晚将至。  
人们只能在阳光缺席的黑暗与寒冷中抱紧彼此，以他们卑微而火热的生命互相制造温度，顺便留下可供记载的纠缠或是纪念。


	2. 大火箭和专属小兔子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很荤慎看  
> 裘前only  
> 淦那个小兔几！

军工厂的废墟里，一阵阵诡异的声响被四处燃烧的余烬噼啪声掩饰着，没有人知道此刻，一个年轻人正在承受着灾难。

“哈……呃啊！”

年轻人穿着蓝色兔耳睡衣，古铜色的肌肤展现着健康的色泽，此刻大部分暴露在空气中。他本身已经足够健壮——但笼罩在他身上的身影却把他完全包裹在了阴影里，名为“监管者”的阴影。

威廉·艾利斯已经不知道自己还有什么可以被这些监管者剥夺的了。生命，健康，尊严，甚至眼下连身体也被宣告不再由自己做主，连接两人身体的器官正以黏浊炙热的碰撞证实这一点。

他知道裘克已经恨了自己很久。

刚来庄园时，威廉还不懂追逃游戏的规则。他不遗余力地奔跑，救人，就像曾经在绿茵场上一样的激情碰撞，而裘克是唯一一个与他势均力敌的对手。威廉一度以为，裘克也像自己一样，对强大的对手带着额外的尊重与另眼相看，直到今天。

勉强抬起头，威廉发现三个队友都已经离开了。没人怀疑过他的逃跑能力，而裘克今天从开局就一直在追着他，这个暴躁的小丑把所有耐心都用在了追击威廉这件事上。

然后，用暴力践踏了他的尊严。

终于借着一个冲刺把威廉击倒的裘克看起来甚至有些开心。这对于胜利至上的他来说并不寻常，威廉秉持着求生者的良好素养，被击倒后还在往远离狂欢之椅的方向爬，爬出了十几米后才发现裘克没有急着抓起自己，而是紧跟在他身后，饶有兴致地抱胸欣赏着。

欣赏他绝望、不甘心，像个蝼蚁般在地上挣扎。

明白了裘克的意图，威廉停下了动作，在地上吐出一口唾沫。他还想说点什么来嘲讽；但威廉其实并不是一个善于言辞的人，本就身处颓势的他一时也想不出说什么，就只是抬起头挑衅地望着裘克。

裘克显然被他的目光激怒了。

他蹲下身，把威廉按在地上，粗暴地扯开了兔耳睡衣。被安排穿上这样的战衣本就让威廉十分别扭，而此时裘克撕开衣料的摩擦以及扣子迸落带来的视觉和听觉刺激更为这件睡衣赋予了一种莫名的羞耻感，威廉不自觉地缩了缩，胸前也紧张地变硬突起。

“骚兔子。”

裘克报以简短而粗野的评价。

威廉的脸红了。他感到羞耻，同时更多的是慌乱——裘克想要做什么？

裘克没有理会威廉手忙脚乱的挣扎，重伤下威廉的动作对他来说就像软绵绵的兔子拳一样。他顺势扯下了连体睡衣的裤子，把虚弱的求生者剥得光溜溜的，就像一头狼打量着被剥掉皮的猎物一样盯着威廉健美的身躯。

威廉当然不会任人宰割。

他看准了裘克支撑在地上的金属义肢，用尽浑身所有力气踹上去。

裘克果然被他出其不意的反击撼动，打了个趔趄险些跌倒。威廉趁机自摸爬起来转身就跑，赤身露体的他在一片残垣断壁中跑了没几步，就被裘克掐住脖子提了起来，浑身上下只剩一双鞋在空中张牙舞爪。

裘克也不恼，把他压在墙壁上，旁边就是狂欢之椅。威廉浑身僵硬，所有战斗失败的记忆都涌了上来。裘克从没有对他网开一面过，不论胜负，哪怕只剩威廉一个人，裘克也要恶狠狠地把他绑到椅子上。

他甚至打算绝望地闭上眼等待死亡了。

裘克却还没有杀他的意思，只把威廉压在墙上，粗暴地揉弄着他的乳头。威廉的胸肌本来就很鼓胀，裘克揉着揉着得了趣，凑到一脸愤怒的求生者耳边。

“你这里跟女人一样鼓，是不是也能吸出奶来？”

威廉的脸迅速充血，红了上来。

要是此刻他还没懂裘克的意图，他就白做男人了。只是他想不通，裘克既然对自己没有什么特别的感情，为什么又非要用这种方式来折辱自己？

甚至不惜输掉一局比赛。

能让裘克放弃他视若性命的胜局，他一定是非常讨厌和痛恨自己了吧。威廉绝望地想着。他能承受裘克对他凶狠，对他毫不留情，但怎么也想不到裘克会用这种方式来羞辱自己。

因为——

裘克却没给他太多时间接受自己的处境，他迅速抓住了威廉的性器，宽大的手掌刚好能把它抓在手心里；威廉的尺寸算得上傲人，但在监管者被改造过的身体对比下还是显得楚楚可怜。裘克故意用握惯了火箭筒的右手抓着揉搓，手心和手指肚上厚厚的茧带来了极大的刺激，威廉的呼吸急促起来。

“不——”

威廉从牙缝里挤出拒绝的话。他不是没有幻想过和裘克发生这样的关系——是的，他对这位老对手早就产生了特别的感情——可他知道裘克并不是出于喜爱才这样做的。他脊背弓起，周身的肌肉像受惊的猎豹般剑拔弩张，在监管者的手心里左冲右突；但裘克完全不理他，右手粗暴地上下撸动，抗拒不了本能的威廉在裘克手下很快硬了。

“看看你，是不是早就在等着被人玩了？”

“不、不是的！”

是因为你才会这样的。

威廉想着却不能说，他推了几把，裘克像块坚硬的巨石一样横在面前岿然不动。他被困在裘克和墙之间，平时上蹿下跳的能力凭空消失了一般，深色肌肤表面有汗珠蜿蜒流下，配合着两人正在做的事情，有种特别的色情意味。

“肥兔子，你好像想被操想到不得了。有这么热吗？”

裘克就这么把这种意味直接表达了出来。

他还低头咬住威廉的乳头，又亲又吸，威廉被他啧啧有声的动作和时不时蹭过乳尖的牙齿刺激得逸出一两声惊呼，吓得赶紧抬手捂住了自己的嘴。

这样的小动作当然没能逃过裘克的眼睛，他知道威廉已经动情，一笑后加快手里的动作，在他的动作下威廉没多久就射了出来。

“看，”裘克抬起手在威廉面前张开，粘稠的液体在他的手指间撑开白线，又随着重力滴了下去。

“你的精液，闻起来有种特别骚的味道。”说完，裘克还舔了舔手指，“甜的，你也尝尝。”

“你这个死变态，我才不——”

威廉愤怒的回应被插进口中的手指打断。裘克把两根手指伸进威廉嘴里，夹住他的舌头让他不敢咬下来，剧烈的翻搅让威廉口中沾满了自己的精液，近乎窒息的折磨下咽下了不少。始作俑者嘻嘻笑着，不肯放过任何一个言语羞辱的机会：“有那么好吃吗？小兔子真是一个不知羞耻的淫荡骚货。”

求生者的体力和自尊心都已经被逼迫到了一个临界点，被暗暗喜欢的人羞辱更是让威廉委屈得几乎要哭出来。他挣扎着吐出手指，咬唇看着裘克，后者被这样控诉的眼神看笑了，探到身下一股脑儿插进了小兔子的后穴。

“——！”

威廉扭曲着身体没有叫出声，生理性的泪水因为疼痛和被撑开的窒息感逼了出来，顺着脸颊流下，一时不知哪一道亮泽的水痕是汗水、哪一道是泪水。裘克亲亲他的脸，动作甚至有些缱绻，手指却横冲直撞地在后庭开疆拓土，嘴里也并没有放松。

“我才刚进去两根手指就被操哭了啊，小兔子你到底有多饥渴了？平时撞人那么用力，是不是憋太久了没处发泄，嗯？”

随着最后一个尾音，裘克胸有成竹地向上一顶，重重的挖在威廉的前列腺上，还屈了屈手指；威廉哪受过这样的刺激，一瞬间又被送上了高潮，才射过不久的性器射出一道白色的精液，粘在裘克的小腹上。

“啊，被你弄脏了。”裘克语气异常平静。“应该自己舔干净的。”

“不过你这个不知好歹的小混蛋肯定会想着咬我。”裘克退后一步，在威廉肩膀上猛地一按，身体还在不应期的虚软中，冷不防被按倒跪在裘克面前。

“给我舔，一滴也不许留。要是敢动别的心思，老子就把这个直接插到你后边去，给你开开苞见见红。”

威廉被这样下流的威胁说得脸色发白，裘克还拉着他的手摸向自己裤裆，威廉能感觉到他的肉棒已经完全硬起来了，足足有手电筒那么粗，即使是被改造过身体的监管者也太吓人了。

不敢想自己被这样的巨物折磨，威廉权衡了一下，闭上眼去舔裘克上衣沾着的白色液体。这是他第二次射精，量并不大，精液的腥膻气味也淡了很多，但威廉仍然感觉羞耻，舔着舔着呼吸重新变得急促，体温也升高上来，想到这一切都被俯视着自己的裘克看在眼里，威廉甚至连肩头的皮肤都变成棕黄中透着红色。

“啧——小兔子吃着自己都想被操了吗？停一下！”

裘克突然伸手捏住了威廉的下巴，舔舐工作被迫中止的威廉抬头瞪着裘克。

“你还想干嘛？”

“剩下的一半，把你的小爪子伸到后边去，一边摸着自己的骚穴一边弄干净。”

“你他妈——”

面对恼羞成怒的威廉，裘克只是解开腰带，让胯下粗大的性器露出来。那大家伙在威廉的视线里生龙活虎地弹了出来，比想象还要大的尺寸看得威廉目瞪口呆，他甚至能看清近在咫尺的龟头上一张一合的马眼。

“快，不然我可不保证它不会急的自己去钻你的屁眼。”

威廉深吸两口气，最终还是震慑于裘克巨物的威胁，伸手到自己身后踌躇再三，一咬牙插了进去。已经被裘克充分开拓过的后穴并没有想象中那么难以进入，威廉三指并起试着插进到一半，咬着下唇缓缓动着，心想这样弄个一两分钟裘克或许就满意了；他抬起头打算继续清理工作，裘克却绕到他身后蹲了下来。

“兔子不老实。”

突然简短的话让威廉一阵心慌，来不及回头，他只觉得双手被拉开，腰间被一双粗大炙热的手牢牢握住，接着剧痛从身后传来，后穴已经把裘克巨大的性器吞进了一个头。

“嘶——你、你他妈骗我，呃啊！”

威廉被突然的进入惊得叫出声，他被裘克箍着动弹不得，双手在身前空气中胡乱抓了几下，脖颈挺直高高抬起，后背绷成一道光滑的直线。

裘克对他的反应甚为满意。他清楚自己的尺寸突然进入会让威廉难以承受，没有出血已经算是天赋异禀了；但他也没打算就这么放过这个小兔子，一边左右摇晃着向前推入，一边用劲儿捏了捏威廉的腰，弹性好极了。

“嘿，兔子。那个医生给你打针时，是不是也像这么，一下、一下用力推进去？”

“闭、哈…闭嘴！”

想起艾米莉的脸，威廉忍不住浑身瑟缩了一下，这个下流鬼肯定是故意的，在这种时候提他重要的伙伴！

裘克哈哈大笑。

他说：“当然是骗你的了，嗯！那么大的家伙，硬邦邦的摆在、面前，你还信我会不操你？”

他说到一半，又往前挺进了一大截，几乎全根没入，自己也被威廉紧致炙热的内壁包裹得“嗯”了一声。和他的好整以暇相反，威廉就不太好受了，他觉得裘克简直要顶到胃里，手脚并用地拼命往前爬却怎么也挣脱不了裘克双手的禁锢。

就像裘克这会儿说的，他像个小母狗一样被男人压在身下进入，四肢着地屁股高高翘起，无依无凭的上半身颤巍巍地在冷空气中瑟缩着，身下的某个小家伙却悄悄抬起了头。

他发誓那绝对是前列腺被挤压产生的生理反应，可裘克不这么认为，他一边缓慢抽动着让威廉适应，一边恶意撩拨着他的欲望。

“我就知道，呵、看你的屁股我就知道。”裘克腾出一只手揉着威廉翘起的臀部，由于良好的锻炼，他的臀大肌也非常发达，被丰富的脂肪结缔组织包裹，呈现出兼具弹性和柔软的手感。裘克痴迷地看着皮肉覆盖下的肌肉轮廓，“你绝对是个被男人插就兴奋的小混蛋，哦。给我放松点！”

说着，裘克抬起手在臀瓣上“啪”地拍了一巴掌。

威廉被这下出其不意惊的“啊”了一声，内壁也跟着圈紧，吸得裘克险些射出来。他低声骂了句“骚货”，脸上却露出更加兴奋的神情，空出的手一下接一下拍着，下手一下比一下重，被拍打的那一侧臀瓣很快就红肿起来。

威廉的声音也变了调，这个刚强执拗的大男孩此时被后穴和屁股上的疼痛以及由此而来的说不清的感觉逼迫得有了哭音。裘克还不肯放过他，听到他呜呜的呻吟声反而更用力往深处顶去，直到威廉的哭声都沙哑起来。

“不、不要再往里面……呜……”

“兔子还是不老实，哈！看，你的、里面，明明就喜欢我的肉棒，像张小嘴、吸的这么欢！”

裘克像打桩似的越动越快，威廉被他操的又射了一次，前头半硬着什么也射不出来了，只是随着裘克的顶弄摇摇晃晃。

“啊…裘、裘克……拜托你……”

威廉咬咬牙，转过头想求对方饶过自己。但话到嘴边又不肯服输，看着裘克一头红发和戴得好好的面具，威廉清醒了一点，知道裘克只是单纯的发泄肉欲，才连脸都懒得给自己看。

他心里一阵委屈，想要恳求裘克住手的力气转而用在揭开面具的动作上。

裘克冷不防被摘掉了面具，露出一双狭长的桃花眼、刀刻般的长鼻梁和薄唇，带点女气的面相此时染上了十足十的妖异，他挑了挑眉，白皙的脸上一点血色都没有，活像一具死去多时的僵尸。

“怎么，小母狗被干的发骚了，想看看老公的脸？”

“呸、我才不……啊！！”

裘克趁他说话，俯身向前掐住了威廉的性器，顺便把他整个儿压在身下揽入怀里。

“说，说你的骚穴喜欢我的大肉棒，不然就捏断它。”

“谁、谁会说这种话！死变态！”

威廉很快就为自己的嘴硬流了一身冷汗。裘克真的用力拧了那儿一把，力气大到性器都软下来，他还从衣兜里摸出了一根针管，估计是哪个求生者翻出来丢在箱子边的，被裘克捡了带在身上，这会儿却拿出来在威廉的前端比划着。

“你说，要是把我的精液灌进去，从你前头这儿打进去，你会不会怀孕？”

威廉的脸一阵青一阵白，他知道这个疯子什么都干得出来。

“不对。你又不是女人，女人的蛋都是一个一个的。”不等威廉纠正他那是卵子不叫蛋，裘克又补上一句更惊悚的话：“你的精子比那个多多了，至少得给我生他妈一百个！”

威廉被他气到翻白眼，这时裘克拿着针管的手却已经对准了他的性器，他情急之下死死抓着裘克的前襟：

“我、我喜欢被你的肉棒操！我说行了吧！”

裘克手里的针管贴上了龟头：“你的哪里？”

威廉咬牙：“我，我的，骚穴……唔！”

裘克大笑着把针管丢到一边，贴在威廉耳边说：“你忘了说‘大’。”

接着，裘克把威廉整个人往怀里一抱站了起来，托着威廉的两条腿大开大合操了起来。

“说，忘了老公的肉棒大，该不该罚？”

“罚、罚你……啊！慢、慢点混蛋……裘克…混蛋！”

“嗯？骚兔子喜欢被混蛋插？”

“啊…不、不行，我、我没有…呜！”

威廉被裘克一阵狂风暴雨般的进出顶的彻底失去了力气，他双腿大开被裘克托着，仅剩的力气死死抱着裘克的肩膀生怕掉下去，大张着的嘴角垂下晶莹的线，是来不及咽下的口水；裘克这时候才第一次亲吻他，在威廉嘴唇上凶狠地啃咬了一番，抬起头舔了舔说：“小东西，谁把你干成这样上下都冒水儿的？”

“啊、裘、裘克……”

威廉失神地叫着，不知是在回答还是无意识地唤名字。

裘克看他差不多快到极限，略向外抽出一点，龟头在前列腺周围轻轻摩擦。已经濒临崩溃的威廉哭叫着轻微挣扎，裘克趁机凑到他耳边低声诱导。

“小兔子，想不想要解放？”

“呜…要、要……”

“想要的话，就得求老公射给你，给老公生孩子。”

“不、不要……”威廉本能地拒绝，被裘克一把按住，肉棒在已经被操软了的小穴里又深入了几分。裘克缓入缓出地每次都完全抽离出来，再慢慢推进去，已经习惯了大力操弄的小穴合不拢，颤巍巍地吐着水。

裘克也看呆了，忍不住摸了一把，威廉被刺激得哭叫出声，得不到满足的他往裘克怀里钻了钻。

“要、要裘克进来……射进来。”

裘克大喜，一个挺身嵌入直插到直肠口，接着又抽了出来，恶狠狠地问：“射进来什么用？”

“要、要给裘克生……生一百个孩子。”

威廉把脸深深埋进他肩膀，意识混乱下仍然觉得羞耻。裘克狠狠撞进他身体最深处，攒了许久的精液足足喷射了一分多钟，直到威廉手脚发软地瘫在裘克怀里失去意识。

裘克发泄过后从威廉身体里退出来，半软着仍然尺寸惊人的龟头抽出时发出“啵”的一声，裘克忍不住又低声咒骂了一句“骚屁股”。他看着怀里昏迷中还挂着泪痕的威廉，低头在他额头上轻轻一吻。

“记住了，你只能是我一个人的小兔子。”


	3. 祭礼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于蛮牛之力的一个脑洞
> 
>  
> 
> 我越看这个皮，越觉得，我好想……

求生者送来了祭礼。

 

 

是一头有着蛮牛血统的半兽人，凶猛异常，面对把它围起来的触手，小牛那双红红的眼睛死死盯着哈斯塔。

 

 

还有他身旁站着看热闹的裘克。

 

 

红色，该死的小丑，红色。天，脑子里有什么东西在乱撞，痛，暴躁，想要攻击，想要撕碎！

 

 

可是他被牢牢束缚在绳结和触手的双重保障之下；他将只能承受，不能主动做任何事。

 

 

“求生者送来的新祭礼。吾友，以为如何？”

 

 

孤傲的神明只肯与强者对话，他朝着裘克点了点头，示意他可以随意查看。

 

 

“他好像很不服我的样子。哈斯塔，把这小牛借我玩玩，不介意吧？”

 

 

“随你喜欢。”

 

 

威廉·爱丽丝——这头小牛也是有名字的——对那个浑身火红的小丑靠近感到极度抗拒。动物是敏感的，他体内的一半兽人血统正在叫嚣着，避开他，这个人很可怕，不要让他接近，快逃！

 

 

他疯狂地挣扎，被绳结束缚住的皮肉都磨得泛红，喉咙里发出低低的“嗬嗬”声。

 

 

但——

 

 

警告无用。

 

 

裘克轻而易举地一手提起了这头看起来很大一只的小牛，哈斯塔心领神会地收回触手，裘克顺势把威廉往自己肩膀上一甩。威廉的胃被撞在他坚硬的肩头，差点吐出来，裘克不管不顾地拖着他转身回了自己房间。

 

 

被选中成为祭礼的半兽人从没想过，除了被神当作牲醴享用以外，还会有更可怕的事。

 

 

那就是被降格，成为魔鬼的祭礼。


	4. 斗牛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇《祭礼》

裘克进了房间后，做的第一件事就是把威廉放在地上，解开他身上的束缚。

“小牛，来。”他朝威廉招招手。

比起单方面的欺凌，斗牛游戏显然要有趣多了。

威廉早就红了眼睛，才一获得自由就爬起来朝裘克的肚皮冲过去。一般人早就被这股强劲的冲击顶飞了，然而裘克被改造过的身体显然拥有超越常人的力量，他轻轻巧巧地伸出一只手抓住了威廉的角。

威廉一击不成，被捆绑过久的手脚麻木导致一个趔趄，裘克见状松开握着他角中部的手，笑道：“这次不算。你先缓一下，再来。”

威廉双目圆睁地瞪着他。

裘克趁他休息，脱掉身上的红马甲，换成一件棕褐色的披风彻底遮住了身上的红色，然后抽出一条鲜红色的长领巾，在威廉眼前挥挥。

“这就是正儿八经的斗牛了。”

威廉仰头打了个响鼻，像一头真正的斗牛一样，斗志昂扬地表示自己准备好了。

裘克一挥领巾，威廉朝着他直冲了过去。他并不像一头无智的蛮牛一般只懂横冲直撞，在裘克灵巧地一闪之后，威廉迅速伸手抓向裘克的手臂，裘克没料到这一招，情急之下双手扯开领巾向身旁一让，威廉尖锐的手爪“哧”地一声在红色领巾上划下一道长长的裂痕。

“嘿，有点儿意思。”

裘克不再打趣，聚精会神地和威廉空手搏斗。这是一场真正意义上的实打实、硬碰硬——房间里不久就充满了汗水和热气，甚至能听到肌肉互相撞击的闷响。

半兽人的体力并不逊于被改造过的监管者，裘克有一瞬间甚至怀疑求生者们送这头小牛过来居心叵测。他被威廉一个右勾拳接着一记直拳逼退了半步，才没被打到那张白皙的脸。他灵机一动，开始招架不住似的节节败退，然后趁威廉乘胜追击时冷不防伸脚绊了一下，在他站立不稳时一个过肩摔放倒在地。

威廉愣住了，还没明白自己怎么从绝对优势变成了被压在地上的失败者，就见裘克从背后抽出了一把短刀——刚刚的搏斗中他并没用到。

一瞬间，威廉依稀记起了斗牛游戏的规则——

等蛮牛精疲力尽之后，一剑刺进它的心脏，斗牛士则带着血淋淋的荣耀凯旋。

他不要命地挣扎起来，但裘克此时展示出了一直隐藏着的实力，威廉被他压制得完全无法动弹。

他绝望地闭上眼睛，听到裘克抽刀时清脆的一响，然后冰凉的触感到达了自己的领口，胸前，一路往下……

划开了他的……衣服？

“本大爷可要开动了，愿赌服输，小牛没话说了吧。”

裘克笑嘻嘻地说。

“你，你干嘛！”

威廉慌乱地扭动着身体，想把暴露在视线里的肌肤掩盖起来。裘克看着他笑得更开心了：“哟，原来你会说话啊？”

虽然是问句，裘克也不打算等他回答，抓着威廉双手就低头朝他唇上吻过去。威廉刚刚十九岁，按照半兽人的年龄计算也还没成年，只是懵懵懂懂地猜到裘克说的“开动”是什么意思，当下只是愣愣地半张着口任由裘克索取，等他反应过来，裘克已经找到了新的玩意儿。

“你有牛奶没有？”

裘克说完就叼住了威廉一侧的R/T，打着圈舔了一会儿，用力吸了一口。

威廉被他吸得“啊”地叫出了声，叫完又觉得奇怪，这下又不疼，再疼他也能忍住的，怎么刚刚自己一不留神就叫出了声呢。

裘克觉得有趣，舔了一会儿又换到另一边，直到把威廉两边胸前都吸得肿了起来，倒真像正在哺/乳的母牛一样。威廉只觉得身上麻酥酥的，刚刚剧烈的缠斗和以为要被杀死的惊惧早就消耗掉了他大部分体力，裘克几乎没费什么周折就把下/身的小奶牛握在了手里。

“牛奶藏到哪儿去了？是不是在这儿？”

威廉并不懂这话里的下/流意味，他只觉得自己进入了一个温暖湿润的紧窄空间里，感觉既舒服又兴奋，还有种难以言喻的羞耻感。这样复杂的感觉让他无暇思考，只能跟着裘克的动作，没多久就发泄了出来。

裘克舔舔嘴唇，似乎对“牛奶”非常满意。他起身去床头柜取了一个罐子，拿到威廉身边用手挖了一块乳白色的膏体，拉起威廉一条腿慢慢朝威廉体/内推了进去。

异物侵入让威廉感到一点不适，但刚刚经历了G//C的身体只是懒懒地挣动了一下，就顺从地打开，让裘克进入到更深的地方去。野兽对强者本能地臣服，被裘克打败后的威廉本来就没有什么继续违抗他的念头，初尝情//事的身体更是柔顺到了极点，裘克见状也忍不住呼吸粗重，揉弄的手动作逐渐粗暴。

第三根手指没进去多久，他就迫不及待地抽出，一手扶着威廉的腰一手拍拍他的屁股：

“放松点，小牛。大家伙要来了！”

说完，他深吸一口气，缓缓把自己推了进去。

威廉良好的柔韧性和年轻的身体让他勉强接受了违背自然规律的交合，但后面被强行撑开的异物感让他呜呜呻吟着朝前爬，企图躲避侵入。裘克也不阻拦，只等他爬出去两步快要挣脱时，猛地向前挺入，巨物一下子又捅到了底。

这样来来回回几次，威廉失去了力气瘫软在地上，就像裘克在后面推着他在地上前行似的；裘克吹了声口哨。

“小牛车怎么不跑了？嗯？”

威廉脸贴在地毯上，卷发被汗水乱七八糟地粘在额头和耳边，微微挣扎着说不出话。他的小兄弟悄悄抬起了头，发泄过一次后又被身后的刺激弄得兴奋，它看起来不太好受。

裘克却没有帮他的意思，这会儿威廉的身体已经完全被他开发出来，不自觉地扭动迎合他的动作。他猛地拉起威廉的上半身，让他后背贴在自己胸前，一边自下而上地顶弄一边伸手到他胸前揉搓着肿胀的R//T。

“我听说、牛都有四个R//T。你的另外两个呢？嗯？”

“啊……我、我不知道……我，我只有两个。”

威廉被干得失神，听到问题就迷迷糊糊地老实回答。

“嗯……那你可真不乖……”

裘克发出一声舒服的长叹，下身加紧顶弄，直把威廉干得像一头湿漉漉的小牛，皮肤撞击间带出的水声格外色情，两人就在这一阵失去了节奏的撞击声中一起达到了顶峰。

“小牛、哦……给你，给你牛奶……给本大爷生两头小牛出来！”

裘克把威廉按在自己身上钉死，足足射了半分多钟，还恶趣味地空出一只手，边射边摸着威廉的肚子。威廉却早就被过度的快感弄得筋疲力尽，软软地靠在裘克身上失去了意识。

“小牛真好吃，你是我的了。”

裘克意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，把威廉打横抱起朝浴室走去。他的双人浴缸装下两个人绰绰有余，现在裘克打算给威廉泡着热水按摩松松筋骨，毕竟这是他的所有物，可不能累坏了。


	5. 改造

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有产乳情节

监管者是什么？  
对求生者来说，是恐惧，是噩梦，是潜藏在空气里随时可能给予致命打击的不定时炸弹。  
要让威廉来说，有些监管者还很变态。  
他才不怕监管者，不如说，和监管者对抗让他觉得很刺激，很有成就感，毕竟作为一个热血沸腾的高中生，死亡的恐惧对他还是有些遥远。  
要不是最近那个小丑的变态行为，威廉几乎可以说是唯一一个享受着追逃游戏的“猎物”。  
“放开，别碰我！”  
面对张牙舞爪激烈挣扎的前锋，裘克不为所动，一手按住他乱动的四肢，另一手拿着针管毫不犹豫地朝着威廉的右侧臀大肌刺了进去。  
微凉的液体在一点点进入身体，药物的刺激性还带来了明显的疼痛，这让前锋更加激烈地挣扎，却被裘克牢牢按住了。  
“别动！啧，打针的时候乱动会受伤懂不懂，你这个运动员。”  
小丑不耐烦地加快了注射速度，威廉闷哼一声，不再动弹了。  
这已经是第三针，最近裘克似乎转了性，比赛中抓到他时不像平时那样第一时间挂上椅子，而是乐此不疲地给他注射针剂。  
打完之后也没什么特别的感觉，不如说精神更好了一些，浑身发热，做什么都觉得有劲儿。  
可威廉并不觉得裘克会有那么好心给自己强身健体，私下里找艾米丽咨询过，但针剂进了肌肉组织，威廉又说不出什么症状，根本没法推测到底是什么东西。  
“从肌注吸收情况看，量很大，注射后两天还有肿胀，很有可能含有某种不易吸收、刺激性强的生物成份。”艾米丽紧皱着眉头，“安全起见，要不，你近期避免上场吧。”  
“那怎么行！”威廉一口否决。“没事的，既然没有症状说不定只是大量盐水呢。我得保护你们！”  
艾米丽看着信誓旦旦的小伙子，担忧的神情稍霁，内心却留下了一层隐忧。  
裘克……听说是个有特殊癖好的监管者……

抓到威廉并不是件容易的事，裘克花了大半个月才渐渐完成了自己的计划。  
这是第七针，他把用完的针筒往地上一丢，在上面踩了两脚。那个小求生者爬起来就跑，裘克也不去管他，站在原地装了一个推进器，等他跑出视线后才冲了过去。  
药效很快，求生者没跑出多远就软了身子，靠在一堵危樯坐了下来。  
裘克朝着危樯撞过去，停下的瞬间一大片砖石落在威廉脚边，他扭头看向裘克，沙石飞扬中高大强壮的身形和夸张的面具比平时更狰狞可怖。  
威廉没说话，裘克踩着满地碎石走到跟前，蹲下身摘下了他的头盔。  
“你他妈……到底、给我……”  
咬牙切齿的质问被紊乱的呼吸打乱，威廉眼前的景象连同声音一起支离破碎，恍惚间感觉脸被人捧了起来。  
更要命的是，胸前、衣服遮盖下的某处，正有什么在灼烧——  
“立起来了。”  
裘克简短的播报把两人之间的气氛转化成了另一种意义上的剑拔弩张，威廉努力抬脚想踢开他，但伸到一半就软软垂了下来，被裘克捏住脚腕顺便脱掉了鞋。长期训练的足底长着一层厚厚的茧，裘克屈指在上面挠了几下，仅仅这么一点刺激都让年轻的前锋弓起了背。  
“不……我、这是，怎么了？”  
对上威廉迷茫的眼睛，裘克心情大悦。他在威廉的脚心用力戳了一下，听到惊喘也并没停歇，一双并不算娇小的脚在他宽大的手心里被揉来揉去，竟也蔓延出一丝别样的情色。  
“别、别再捏…那里了。”威廉半闭着眼忍耐，忍耐到了极点就抬手扯过裘克的领子，把他拉到自己面前。  
“你这个、变态，给老子……下药，就为了玩、哈……玩老子的脚吗！”  
“哈哈哈哈！”裘克张狂地笑了起来。“不愧是艾利斯，我欣赏的对手。裘克这就来满足你，别急。”  
他“哧”地一声撕开了前锋的上衣，捉住一颗已经肿大发亮的乳头。  
“猜猜，这些天我给你喂了什么好东西？”

男人是不能产生乳汁的。  
即使是女人，也要怀孕产子后，有了哺乳的需求，身体才会发生相应的改变，在某些激素的调解下产生这些腥甜甘美的液体。  
威廉具备的常识在高热和莫名的胀痛中渐渐土崩瓦解，一丝痒意顺着裘克捏住的乳尖钻进了身体，到处横冲直撞，他忍不住大口喘着气命令：  
“用力……用力点！”  
裘克眯着眼看他沉迷在身体感官中的样子，依言绕着乳晕狠狠揉搓了一圈，然后缓慢而坚定地把挺立的乳头朝里按了进去。威廉仰头发出一声沙哑而性感的呻吟，他在性事中和平时一样爽朗直接，毫不掩饰着自己的感受，这和裘克想象中的完全一样。  
他瞥了一眼威廉的下身，那个急躁的小东西果然已经高高立起，渴盼着能得到抚慰。但他没那么好心，只是一心一意地拨弄着威廉的双乳，把它们玩得涨到极限再用力挤压，顺着皱在一起发硬的乳晕向上狠狠捋过，在威廉几乎带着哭音的愉悦喘息中用力揉搓着他宽大的胸肌。  
威廉觉得有什么东西要随着喉咙里的呻吟声一起突破界限，溢出来了。  
但还不够，还有什么不够。他难耐地摩擦着双腿，双手颤巍巍地探到身前，握住那个熟悉的部位，想要把自己从高热中解放出来。  
裘克也不去理他，双手一刻不停地折磨着威廉的乳头，双重刺激下很快濒临顶点的威廉扭动着腰加快了速度，却被裘克趁这时候捉住了双手，拉着他自己的手去堵住了马眼。  
“你今天……可不能从这儿出来。”  
威廉听不懂话里的意思，不能泄身痛苦极了，他挣扎着只想尽快交代出来。裘克却不肯放过他，一边用粗糙的掌心讨好着可怜的性器，一边低下头在他胸口变本加厉地又咬又吸。  
想出来……好想释放……  
性欲主导了思考能力，威廉甚至想拉着裘克的手来摸自己，但裘克轻易拨开了他发软的手臂，沾了点前端冒出的水儿，在身后那个只进不出的口儿探了探，插进一截左右戳着。身体被撑开的体验本应让威廉感到不快，但他这会儿完全顾不上，只能随着裘克的动作扭动着，让裘克粗大的手指进到更深的地方。  
“啊！！”  
在戳到大约三分之二指节的某处硬硬的凸起时，威廉突然惊叫，而比全身通电般的快感更恐怖的是，他感到胸前一湿，竟然有东西从乳头渗出来了。  
“啊！什、什么东西！”  
裘克看着眼前尖叫着被快感逼出眼泪的男孩，心底的欲望在此刻被放到最大。他感到极大的满足，低头舔过威廉的乳头时刻意发出明显的吸食吞咽声，接着强行撬开威廉的唇齿，把带着咸腥味的乳汁送进他的口中。  
“快尝尝你的初乳，小牛崽子。”  
裘克恰到好处地回忆起了被长着两只角的蛮牛撞到墙上时的愤怒和挫败，所有负面情绪此刻都转化成了胜利者的肆意和愉悦。他掐住刚刚被吸干净的乳晕，感受那里又有黏稠的液体渗出，摊开手掌把那些乳白色的汁水涂抹开，还沾在指尖上涂进后穴一些。  
整个过程中，威廉只剩下尖叫着哭喊的力气。被药物改造过的身体不但承担了本不属于它的功能，还极度渴望触碰，即使裘克紫红色的巨物一点点撑开甬道凿进他身体深处时，疼痛也只是稍稍冒了个头，就被铺天盖地的快感淹没。  
威廉并不知道自己会一边扶着监管者的肩膀一边扭着腰坐在那根灼热的性器上，嘴里还难耐地催促“快点”；胸口的乳汁随着裘克深入到不曾想象的深处越流越多，一直缠着他的奇痒逼迫他挺胸把肉粒往裘克嘴边送过去，哀求着他“吸一吸”。  
这场看似情投意合的淫戏一直持续到威廉什么也流不出来，裘克满意地在威廉身体里发泄第二次，他的肉棒一直嵌在威廉体内不让精液流出来，这会儿一波波精液又在往前锋的身体深处喷射，结结实实地打在肉棒难以到达的黏膜，威廉浑身颤抖着想躲开，被裘克一把拉下来按在肉棒上狠狠灌浆，什么也射不出的性器顶端冒出一股黄白色的液体，就连臀瓣也跟着痉挛似的抽搐着。  
“我有没有把你操怀孕？”裘克咬着耳朵轻声说。  
他拉着威廉的手去摸两人身体连接处，又往上摸到威廉被射到鼓起来的小腹。  
“啊……怀、怀孕了……怎么办……”  
被干到失神的前锋慌乱地摇头，来不及咽下的口水混着汗水和奶水一起往下流。  
“别担心……你不是，有奶可以给小宝宝吃吗？”  
“对……我可以……”威廉点点头，又摇摇头，带着哭腔拼命拒绝：“不、不行……我是男人……不能生……”  
“我帮你操开呀，把屁股操开，就可以生了。”  
裘克温柔地用恶劣的话诱导着年轻人，明显感到内壁因为自己的话一阵阵紧缩，可威廉还是流着泪不停摇头，他叹口气，只好继续用力操干，直到威廉哑着嗓子长长叫了一声，屁股夹紧地溢出一股乳汁，白眼一番昏了过去。  
把强壮而狡猾的对手干昏的成就感让裘克也很快再次达到了高潮，他把今天的第三股精液一滴不剩地灌进威廉体内后慢慢退了出来，拿出事先准备好的胡萝卜形肛塞堵了上去。他略微平复了一下，把几乎赤身裸体的威廉打横抱在怀里，还恶趣味地左右晃晃，想听听灌满了精液的肚子里会不会有流动声。  
“这个小肚子真能装，不愧是小前锋。”  
裘克由衷地赞美，威廉匀称有致的肌肤被汗水浸得油亮，显得更健康而富有生命力。  
要是在上面涂满精液，让他摸着自己鼓起来的小肚子拔出小胡萝卜，像生孩子一样把那些子子孙孙一点点排出来怎么样？  
裘克打算在浴室里实施这件事，于是抱着威廉慢慢朝自己的住处走去。


	6. 糖果罐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018万圣节贺文

“哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒！”  
“看！这才是手杖的正确用法，变～”  
“闪开，你挡到克利切的南瓜宝箱了！”  
“那是幻影！”  
威廉·艾利斯，一个年方十八的稳重少年，正在被两个活力中年人烦得头疼。  
“噼啪！”  
一个电火花亮起，辛辛苦苦破译了半小时的电机再次归零，前锋气得跺脚。  
“我说……你们两位先生！能不能专心破译，尊重一下这个游戏！”  
面对年轻人的暴躁，克利切·皮尔森和瑟维·勒·罗伊终于暂时停下了嬉戏，魔术师先摘下帽子行了个礼。  
“抱歉，艾利斯。我实在太兴奋了……你知道的，我对那名监管者使用手杖的方法一直——”  
“说起来，威廉你怎么都不兴奋？这是我们好不容易从监管者那里偷来的衣服哎！”克利切打断了魔术师的话，跳到前锋面前摸了摸“黑鼻子”的皮毛。  
兴奋？  
威廉的表情不自然地僵住片刻。  
他还记得上次从裘克手里撞下盲女时，那家伙张狂的话——  
“换装？那老子就干得那头小鹿嗷嗷叫！”  
据说自那以后班恩已经一个多星期没和裘克说过话了。

听了威廉的话，两个稳重的大人总算乖乖去破译，一局无话。  
晚上回到房间，威廉拧开了门口的台灯就累得陷进了沙发。作为一个不到二十岁的小伙子，我们实在无需对他的个人卫生习惯做严苛要求，更何况是在满满一天安排下一直东奔西跑救人之后。  
威廉伸开双臂舒展身体，在沙发上左右滚动了两圈才觉得稍微放松了点。但这样的轻松持续了没几秒，就在他的脸颊接触到某种微凉的东西时停了下来。  
凉凉的，滑滑的，还带着柔软的质感，威廉借着昏暗的灯光偏头一看，整张脸瞬间黑了。  
谁放在这儿的丝袜，还是白色的！  
他警觉地翻了个身坐起，会偷偷潜入房间放这种东西的人只可能有一个，就是正从浴室走出来的裘克。  
“你回来了啊。”  
“谁允许你——唔！”  
从沙发上跳起来，正打算义正严辞地请不速之客出去的威廉被一把抓住脖颈，拉进怀里以吻封住了口。裘克的亲吻一如既往的凶猛，甚至不能称为亲吻，更类似于噬咬，威廉在他强势进攻下很快就呼吸困难，挣扎乱打的手臂也软了下来。  
“唔……你给我、走开！”  
“啧。”  
被钻空子咬了一口，裘克抚摸着下唇的牙印，眼里发出更加兴奋的光。  
“赶紧把你这身皮给老子脱了，一股子鹿骚味儿。”  
充满暗示意味的荤话说得威廉脸上泛红，幸亏时常做户外运动让他的肤色呈现出健康的小麦色，在深色皮肤的遮掩和昏暗的室内不明显。他啐了一口，推开裘克转身就跑，被裘克眼疾手快地伸出右脚勾住，脚下一个踉跄险些跌倒。  
“不脱衣服就投怀送抱，谁教你的？”  
裘克凑到耳边呵着气，威廉索性闭眼不看他。监管者的绝对优势让他怎么挣扎都是枉然，威廉有点自暴自弃：“把你想做的做完，赶紧走，我还要睡觉。”  
裘克对他的消极抵抗报之一哂，双手伸到威廉身后，摸到了挂在腰间的糖果罐。  
“哟……难得没带着你那刺眼的金翼，这是什么？不给糖就捣蛋？”  
“要你管！”  
“凶，我看你也就这会儿凶。”裘克把糖果罐放到一边的茶几上，一把抓过了沙发上的白色丝袜。  
“来，试试这个，肯定比什么鹿皮舒服多了。”  
威廉难以置信地瞪大眼睛。  
“我不穿！你爱穿就自己来！”  
开什么玩笑，这玩意儿先别说穿不穿得上，套在他肌肉虬结的大腿上，也太惊悚了吧。  
威廉想象了一下，浑身一阵恶寒。  
“好吧，你不穿我穿。”裘克拿着丝袜晃晃，“要是你穿，今晚我就把它扔了，要是我穿，今晚我就把你所有裤子都扔了，你明天穿这个去游戏。”  
“你他妈——”  
“我说到做到。”裘克危险地眯起眼睛。“别忘了，咱们约好的，我今天可是一个人也没淘汰。”

咬牙切齿地趴在桌子上忍受身后的润滑，威廉开始后悔自己为什么要答应这样愚蠢的交易。  
和裘克确定关系已经几个月，威廉还没搞清楚裘克到底是个什么样的人。他看起来非常疯狂，无论游戏中追人方式还是游戏外的“追人方式”——威廉至今记得他向自己表白那天，把三个奄奄一息的队友扔在自己面前。  
“威廉·艾利斯，老子看上你了！他们三个再过一分钟就死了，你好好考虑下，答应我就放了你们。”  
……这还考虑个毛！  
思绪回到眼前，威廉从弯下腰的视角看到自己毛发横生的腿根被白色丝袜紧紧箍着的样子，忍不住微微颤抖。虽说丝袜从欧洲皇室发源之初就是套在男性的腿上，但乳白的色泽和细滑半透的质感还是造成了极大的违和感和羞耻感，更别提裘克这会儿正把手从丝袜背后开口处伸进去揉搓着他的臀瓣，一边揉一边说：“这个袜子只有一个开口，老子穿就开口朝前，你穿就开口朝后，合情合理，不铺张不浪费。”  
威廉懒得理他的疯话，扭扭屁股示意他赶紧做完。裘克心领神会地伸指沾了些润滑液，揉搓着臀瓣探进穴口，故意把润滑液抹出一大片，看着威廉湿透了的臀瓣在上面拍了两把。  
“啊！”威廉惊叫一声，被裘克抽空在张开的嘴里塞进了一根糖果形状的串珠。  
“给你吃糖糖。”裘克一边扩张着后穴，一边拿着串珠在威廉口腔里横冲直撞，串珠上涂了带着甜味的润滑剂，吃在嘴里真有几分苹果糖的味道。  
威廉上下两个口都被侵占着，意识渐渐混乱起来。润滑剂有发热作用，他渐渐感觉自己的内壁咬着裘克的两根手指不放，甚至连上面握火箭筒磨出来的厚茧、特意剪短的指甲轮廓都能感觉到。裘克了解他的身体，知道威廉这会儿渐渐心痒起来了，也不急着开拓，两根手指并起轻轻摇晃着。  
“唔……唔唔！”  
含混不清地催促着，威廉半闭着眼的样子被裘克收在眼底，忍不住在他臀瓣上狠狠拍了两把。威廉差点惊叫出声，还要含着串珠张不开口，裘克趁机给他翻了个身，让他双腿大开地面对自己靠在桌子上。  
“唔……唔唔？”  
裘克知道他在问“干嘛”，为了让威廉能自由说话，把串珠从他嘴里抽出来。他这一动作，原本在扩张的手指抽了出来，后庭空虚让他摩擦着双腿朝前凑。  
裘克今天怎么回事，平时不都还没准备好就开始了吗？  
威廉这会儿还没意识到串珠有什么不对，见裘克没了动作，主动伸手拉着他拿着串珠的那只手。裘克任由他拉着，既不反对也不配合，威廉拉着他的手又不能自己把串珠塞进身体里，急的“呜呜”叫了起来。  
“你是糖果罐吗？”他听见裘克的声音在耳边问。  
视线有点模糊，只能看到一片鲜红，今天裘克穿着他那件红色的旧衣服，在威廉眼前渐渐化成一团火。听了裘克的问话，威廉急忙点点头，想遂了他的心意尽快从周身灼烧般的刺痒里解放出来，一叠声地答了几声“是”。  
“哦——”裘克满意地把串珠前两颗一口气塞了进去。  
“那得把糖果给你了，小鬼。”  
威廉发出一声舒服的长叹，像溺水的人终于吸到了氧气。裘克观察着他的表情顺势把第三颗、第四颗一起推了进去，串珠的一半都已经进了运动员的身体，肠道蠕动着包裹住前端，不安地生出阻力朝外推着，挂满汗水的油亮黑皮看得裘克吞了口口水。  
再忍一会儿，今天是小鬼的节日，得让他吃糖吃到够。  
“嗯、嗯……”威廉扭了扭腰，串珠的结构刚好能卡住肠道不容易移动，急需狠狠摩擦的内壁得不到满足，只能主动蹭着，想让裘克拿着串珠的手再多些激烈的动作给予满足。但裘克一心一意地往里推，眼看着第五颗又被吞下，最前端的“糖球”在场到深处达到了前所未有的深度，威廉的呻吟带上了些痛楚。  
“别、别再进了……”他含糊地推拒着，被裘克握住的脚腕乱蹬，天鹅绒丝质在手心里磨蹭的感觉让裘克心痒痒的，一发狠又往前推进了一颗。威廉脖子挺直向后仰着，在桌子上蹭着向后退，胳膊扫落了刚刚脱下叠好放在桌子上的黑鼻子套装。  
裘克缓了缓，等他稍微适应后又往前推了半颗珠子，这会儿已经快到乙状结肠口，威廉大口吸着气，眼角泛起生理性的泪水。  
“小东西，你怎么被一串糖果给操哭了呢？”  
裘克循循善诱地晃动着串珠，威廉承受不住，伸开双臂抱住裘克后背，低声说：“我、我不行了……”  
“你可以的。”  
第七颗串珠被吞进去，威廉大张着口连声音也叫不出了，他呜咽着把脸埋在裘克肩头，抽泣着请求他结束这场折磨。  
“你不是糖果罐吗～？”裘克十分愉悦地摸着威廉的脸，手指自然下滑，落在他饱满的胸肌，上面两颗肉粉色的乳尖高高挺立着，被指甲轻轻一划就引出一声惊喘。“怎么才吃了这么几颗就吃不下了呢？”  
“吃、吃不下了……”威廉顺着他的话，指甲在裘克背后胡乱抓着，隔着衣服留下了几道深深的红痕。“饶、饶了我吧。”  
“那你回答我。”裘克眯起眼，开始审问。“为什么跑去偷鹿头的衣服，不要老子的？”  
“啊……别、别转……”威廉扭动着躲避裘克一边提问一边在体内旋转的串珠，浑身颤抖地哭喊着：“我、我哪有克利切手脚快，他……他说喜欢稻草人，要、要装扮起来去逗伍兹……园丁小姐！”  
什么嘛，原来是这样。  
裘克得到了满意的答案，这才撤手，托着威廉的腰把他抱起来，贴着耳侧伸舌舔了过去。  
“乖，现在可以把糖果吐出来了……”  
威廉茫然地看着裘克凑近的脸，串珠的每一颗都是中间粗两端细，卡在肠道中随着翕张的肠肉很难排出，他伸出手想握住留在外侧的拉环拔出，被裘克“啪”的一声打开了。  
“哪张小嘴吞进去的，就得自己吐出来，懂不懂？”  
威廉咬牙切齿地踹了他一脚，牵动体内的串珠在肠壁和前列腺上一阵摩擦，两人同时弯下了腰。裘克小腹被踢，虽然疼痛但也恢复很快，威廉被快感折磨的口水都来不及吞下，小丑被突然的袭击唤回了战斗和征服的本能，顺着威廉大张着腿努力适应的动作把最后一颗“糖果”也推了进去。  
“啊——！”  
威廉惊声尖叫，前端被过度的刺激直接操射了出来，一边抽着气一边恶狠狠地瞪着红发小丑，后者应着他的目光大笑了起来。  
“来啊，小糖果罐！你最爱吃的棒棒糖要来了！”  
威廉咬着唇坐起来，在腿间摸索着想把串珠拿出来，裘克先一步找到了留在外面的拉环，扯着串珠前前后后动了起来。还在不应期的威廉承受不住这样的刺激，死死按住裘克的手嘶声喊道：  
“别、别弄了！弄坏了，你……你自己也没得操！”  
裘克低头看他，正好看到肌肉饱满的小前锋大张着腿坐在地毯上，结实的臀瓣间埋着一个糖果色的拉环，脸上身上都是水光，分不清是泪水还是汗水；深棕色的大腿以下被白色丝袜包裹着，原本只在裆部的一个小洞这会儿早就被两人激烈的动作扯开，露出大半个臀部。他低声笑笑，抱着威廉站起来调了个方向让他背对着自己站立，双手伸到胸前不怀好意地揉搓。  
“自己排出来，快点，老子没那么多耐心。”  
威廉撑着发软的腿不让自己靠在裘克身上，调整着呼吸向外推着串珠。他模拟着平时排便的感觉，腹部和腿根一起用力，怪异的感觉逼得他再次溢出生理性的泪水，威廉努力咬紧下唇控制着不允许自己呻吟出声。  
裘克却并不肯放过他，一双大手在他身上游走，大多是粗暴地揉弄，却让威廉起了反应。前端度过不应期后慢悠悠抬起了头，肠壁在一颗颗经过的串珠刺激下颤巍巍地抖动着，已经排出的四颗串珠较小，只在经过前列腺时摩擦引起威廉的一阵颤动，但到了最后三颗却说什么也推不动了。  
“呜……”  
威廉扭头，正好撞上裘克歪着头看过来，两人的目光碰上，都明白威廉这声呜咽的意味是“帮帮我”。威廉咬住了唇不肯说出来，裘克就似笑非笑地看着他，威廉心一横小腹一缩，第五颗串珠露出头的同时第六颗正好抵在前列腺上，他仰头叫了一声，又射出了一股稀薄的白色液体。  
“啧啧啧……”  
威廉眼一闭，懒得去听他调笑或讥讽的混蛋话了。裘克却没说什么，一手揽着他高潮后虚软的身体，一手伸到后面一口气拽出了剩下两颗最大的串珠，把那穿青绿粉红交杂的糖果丢到一边就把自己送了进去。  
“啊啊啊——”  
小丑忍耐了许久的性器太过热情，怒张的柱身表面青筋暴起，微微上翘着“噗叽”一声嵌入威廉的后穴，恰好在前列腺表面狠狠划过，刚刚才高潮过的前端这会儿什么也射不出来，肠壁痉挛着夹紧，近乎包裹按摩的触感险些让小丑才一进去就交了枪。老子可不是草率的空军，裘克想着，从身后抬起威廉裹着白丝的双腿，在上面摩娑着留下一个个指印，下身又准又狠地向内抽插，每一下都几乎推到顶端最深处。  
“说，小东西……老子和你的糖，哪个、更长？”  
“混、混蛋……”  
威廉被干得失神，连续的过度刺激让他连叫骂都失去了底气，只剩一点倔强撑着不肯乖乖回答裘克的浑话。裘克见他还不肯求饶，猛地向后一拉，威廉上半身被扯着擦过粗糙的地毯，臀瓣几乎把裘克的两颗卵蛋都吞了进去，他双手无意识地扒着地毯做出往前爬的姿势，却一点力气也使不出来，喉咙里挤出一声长长的哭叫。  
“不、不行，裘克你放开——”  
“说，哪个更长？”裘克向前压在他身上，肉棒深深卡在乙状结肠口，又猛地向后抽出。  
“你，你！你的更长！”  
“哪个更粗？”裘克还不肯放过他，一边缓缓向内推一边继续逼问。  
肠道深处的麻痒和饱胀感让威廉彻底失去了理智，他尖声叫着，扭动着向后迎合，想让裘克快点一插到底。  
“你！你的更粗！快、快点，快点进来，都……进来！”  
“谁操的你更舒服？说，是不是你的裘克老公？嗯？”  
“你，你！只有你、没有别人！呜——”  
威廉被快感折磨到崩溃，裘克终于捏着他弹性十足的细腰，狠狠插到最深处，再撤出到穴口，这样的快速操干让威廉张着口绷紧了身体，前端渗出一滴滴精水，既不是失禁的尿液也不像平时被操射那样快速喷出，他被裘克操弄到干性高潮了。  
“要坏……坏掉了……”  
强健的年轻人口齿不清地哭叫着，他光滑有力的后背朝上跪趴在地毯上，白色丝袜也被粘稠的液体和汗水渐渐浸透，显示出半透明的淫靡颜色。裘克一声低吼后在威廉身体深处埋入了种子，趴在他身上调整了一下呼吸，站起来把威廉打横抱起，光着脚踏进了浴室。  
开玩笑，节日才刚刚开始呢，就这么昏过去怎么行。  
还好他提前在浴缸里放好了热水，就让他的小前锋在里面短暂地睡上一觉吧，人类真是麻烦鬼，即使是体力最好的威廉也得小心不能让他累坏了生病。  
毕竟，威廉·艾利斯只能被裘克一个人弄坏——他才是糖果罐的主人。


	7. 惩戒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡bug遛靓仔的威廉，被靓仔拖到地下室教做人，让他知道了什么才叫真正的卡bug高手

裘克在圣心医院里追击着求生者，渐渐开始头顶冒烟。  
作为监管者中的业绩霸王，裘克向来全程采取主动进攻的姿态，先找到破译密码最快的小东西，然后在那群求生者慌乱的奔走中一个个击破。空军的信号枪也好，前锋的铁脑壳也罢，没有什么能阻挡裘克的攻势，只要游戏开始，胜利他志在必得。  
但今天情况似乎有点不对。  
通常来讲，前锋会在队友倒地时凑到附近，看准队友刚刚被绑上球的机会冲过来营救。裘克早就看惯了他在一旁蠢蠢欲动的样子，想过来又怕自己先去对付他，想跑却又不跑远，让人没来由的火大。  
丢下倒在地上的机械师，裘克决定先给前锋一钻头尝尝。他先朝前锋所在的方向逼近了一点，对方果然中计，绕到一块木板后退开一些，裘克假意回去绑机械师，前锋赶忙跑到空旷无遮拦的地方准备直线冲刺；这时裘克突然转身一个冲刺，改装钻头结结实实地撞在前锋腰上。  
“唔！”  
裘克内心的狂躁被这声痛苦的闷哼和随之而来的血腥味迅速抚平，他满意地回头击倒了刚刚爬起来的机械师。前锋挂了彩想必不敢再来捣乱了，这场角逐还是他技高一筹。裘克低头把机械师绑在气球上，突然一阵风声划破空气，他还没反应过来，映入眼帘的就是气喘吁吁的前锋和落在地上的气球。  
机械师借这个机会绕过建筑物跑远，裘克心头一阵火往上冒。前锋比他更早恢复行动能力，这会儿正一边后退着跑一边朝自己比手势，尽管知道这是吸引仇恨的手段，裘克还是上头了。干脆把这个小东西先解决了——这一带又没有什么可以借助的有利地形，已有的两块木板早就被破坏了，只剩一个铁制大油罐勉强充当遮蔽，他只要一个冲刺就能追上人。  
前锋却似乎没意识到事态的不利，还在笑嘻嘻地边做“OK”手势一边兜圈子。裘克看准了两人快要贴上的时候举起火箭，落下却整个人被拉到铁罐的另一侧，火箭筒“当”地一声结结实实撞在铁罐上，弹开了。  
怎么回事？裘克皱眉，握着火箭筒的右手虎口被刚才那一下震得发疼，前锋趁机和他拉开了距离，还不肯跑远；他当机立断地冲刺过去想打个措手不及，却不知前锋做了些什么，眼见火箭筒就要打在身上，裘克整个人却又被拉回了油罐另一侧相同的位置。  
前锋的笑声从对面传来，裘克看见他躺在地上双脚叠在一起翘着二郎腿，腰身有力地向上挺了两下还朝自己勾勾手指。  
这混蛋在卡bug。裘克一瞬间心中雪亮，他知道这个见鬼的庄园有时候会出一些毛病，就像刚才那样发生常理无法解释的现象。这里的人都管这些毛病叫bug，还有人专门借助bug取胜。  
裘克虽然容易陷入激情却并不是个傻子，密码机已经被开了两台，他立即传送到了最远的密码机旁，机械师果然在那里，被传送一击打倒在地上。他这次没等其他人赶过来就迅速把机械师挂上了椅子，然后装上推进器赶去附近的另一台电机旁。他需要打乱求生者们的节奏，让他们在来回救人的奔波中逐渐忘记目的，至于被救下的人，无所谓，一旦开始崩坏他们就再也别想逃出裘克的手心了。  
“往这边跑，靠墙！靠墙！”他听到那个该死的前锋终于慌乱起来的声音，这让裘克十分愉悦。在最后一台密码机旁找到那个隐匿许久的冒险家时，全场就只剩下他和前锋两个人，机械师和医生都已经被送了回去。冒险家善于藏匿却不太能坚持周旋，没多久就在翻窗时被恐惧震慑倒在了地上。裘克这时候不再急着挂他，而是站在原地等前锋自投罗网。  
那个小东西虽然惹人烦，却非常讲义气，裘克倒不担心前锋躲起来等地窖、或者自己一个人破译完密码机逃走。毕竟，除了自己身边这一台，剩下的其他两台密码机进度都为零，那小子脑袋早就撞坏了，让他破译密码简直就是要了他的命。裘克转了两圈，果然在不远处的木板后看到了露出来的两根牛角。  
“蛮牛之力”吗，还真符合前锋特征的描述。裘克摸摸刚才被撞的腰，嘴角挤出一丝令人毛骨悚然的笑。他走到冒险家身边，低头做了个假动作，已经受伤有些毛躁的前锋就这么冲了过来。  
钟声再度响起，套着牛角、头顶羽毛的蛮牛终于倒在了地上。裘克迫不及待地把他绑在气球上，连自摸爬起来的冒险家也不顾了，拉着气球就往军工厂的地下室走去。  
“放我下来！呃！”  
前锋在气球上剧烈挣扎，他的力气比别人都要大，裘克甚至被他的动作带偏了方向。两人歪歪扭扭地走到地下室拐角，前锋终于挣脱下来，跳到地上就想往外跑，却发现楼梯拐角处怎么也无法通过——裘克明明只挡住了外侧通道，但他就是怎么也逃不出去。  
裘克一把抓住脖子把前锋拎起来，威廉绝望地闭上眼，给库特发信号让他快走。小丑终于把难缠的对手捏在手心里，看样子还不打算马上淘汰他，威廉只希望库特能成功逃出去，让自己这么半天的努力至少没有白费。  
“小东西，跟老子卡bug？你也尝尝滋味！”  
小丑尖细刺耳的声音让威廉忍不住皱眉头，窒息的感觉让他手脚并用地乱踢乱抓，想要挣脱裘克的控制。裘克当然不会让他如愿，甚至拎着他丢在了地下室内间牢房里，威廉被他挡着跑不掉，情急之下抱着橄榄球向前冲刺。  
裘克就在这时突然闪开让他冲过去，威廉一个没刹住车，一头扎进了牢房外间的木栅栏。  
“要说庄园里的秘密，老子知道的一点儿不比你少。”  
事情的发展完全在裘克意料之中，他绕到前锋面前，发现对方上半身已经完全卡在了栅栏里，正一脸愤恨地抬头瞪着自己。裘克忍不住哈哈大笑，这时候冒险家看两人久久没有动静，已经把最后一台密码机和大门都打开，大概正在门口徘徊不肯走。裘克懒得管他，前锋现在的处境十分尴尬，既没法逃跑也不能投降，只能一边挣扎一边嘴里骂骂咧咧。  
“暴力狂，变态，欺负女孩子的失败男、哭丧脸小丑！”  
前锋的双手在栅栏上乱抓乱拍，腰被栅栏卡得严丝合缝，激烈的动作除了让他身上的衣服皱起来没有别的用处。裘克饶有兴致地围着他转了几圈，忽然兴起绕到背后拍了前锋的屁股。  
“去他妈的，你这变态想干什……啊！”  
没等他破口大骂，裘克下一巴掌已经落了下来。由于长时间的高强度锻炼，前锋的臀部比肩还窄，骨盆内收肌肉却十分结实，拍上去触感坚实而富有弹性。裘克被这手感吸引了，没忍住接连拍了好几巴掌，前锋的惊呼声此起彼伏，越来越沾染了羞愤意味。  
“啊！住，住手！你他妈到底想干嘛！”  
“闭嘴小鬼，再嚷嚷当心老子干你屁股。”  
裘克刚刚发现了有趣的玩意儿，正沉浸其中，威廉却不肯配合，一边拼命扭着屁股想躲开一边大叫着。裘克瞥了一眼威廉腰间，把用于固定裤子的腰带解了下来塞进他嘴里，这下威廉只能咬着上面的布料发出“唔唔”的声响；他开始慌了，因为裘克解下腰带后并没停下，而是顺势把他的短裤也扒了下来，被卡在栅栏里无法回头，但威廉能感觉到两道灼热的视线落在他腰臀间，这让他一阵阵头皮发麻。  
“唔唔，唔唔唔！”  
威廉原本抱着橄榄球的双手蹭着木栅栏做最后的挣扎，他想试着往前爬好钻出卡住他的夹缝，双腿在他看不到的身后无意识地乱蹬。这引起了裘克的不满，他抓住威廉的脚腕用力分开，已经被剥得光溜溜的下半身呈现油亮的古铜色，因为剧烈运动出汗泛着健康而充满活力的光泽。  
裘克吞了口口水，他原本只是无意恐吓，这会儿突然觉得这小子的屁股或许真的不错。  
他想到就干，腾出右手扯松了自己的裤带，掏出已经微微兴奋的性器，在手心摩擦了两下就要捅进去。察觉到一个又热又硬的东西顶上臀瓣，威廉尖叫着拼命挣扎，但在栅栏的禁锢下毫无效果。  
“别乱动！”  
裘克不耐烦地在威廉屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌。他的肉棒太大，未经开拓过的后穴连一个头都吞不下去，才找到穴口就被卡住难以前进；威廉不知是疼还是被吓到了，双脚力气陡然加大，裘克一不留神险些没抓住。  
这样不是办法，为了自身性福，裘克不得不暂停下来思索对策。看样子他需要一点润滑——不然不仅这头小牛受不了，他自己的命根子恐怕也会被夹断。想到这里，裘克伸手把威廉向后拉近一些，让他腿根贴着自己，右手探向身前，握住了威廉软软垂着的性器。  
“唔唔唔！”  
裘克从音调听出了他在喊“别碰我”，但男人的身体是诚实直接的，没等裘克摆弄几下小威廉就颤巍巍地立了起来。裘克弯曲手指在龟头的马眼上画着圈，敏感带被反复刺激，威廉僵硬的身体一下子软了，声音也哼哼唧唧地变了味儿。  
“真淫荡，我看你是经常自己玩吧，一碰就出了这么多水。”  
威廉呜咽着摇头，但裘克隔着栅栏根本看不清；监管者故意说荤话羞辱着身下的人，难缠的对手完全落入自己掌控的认知让他兴致高涨。年轻的前锋想夹紧腿躲避蜂拥而至的快感，他从前是个橄榄球员，虽然不至于纤细柔弱却也是受过教育的，裘克充满市井气息的淫猥调侃以及手上的动作渐渐让他有些招架不住。  
急着逃离眼前境况的不止他，裘克也越来越焦躁。他可不是来讨好这头小牛的，裘克深吸一口气把威廉顶端溢出的粘液在自己性器上抹了抹，借助润滑慢慢推了进去。  
“唔呜呜——！”  
威廉仰头发出一声长而嘶哑的悲鸣，后穴像被劈开一样的疼，裘克经过的内壁都被撑开到极限，伴随着火辣辣的撕裂感。  
肯定是流血了，威廉绝望地只想昏过去，但他的意识却前所未有地清醒，他甚至能感觉到裘克性器表面凸起的青筋一点点撑开肠道，蠕动着想推出异物的反应只是更大地取悦了入侵者。  
“呼……你可真厉害，小牛崽子……”  
裘克还在不断深入，进到一个威廉呼吸都快停止的可怖深度，暂停一下后缓缓抽出。还没等他喘一口气，裘克突然又把退出到穴口的性器全根插入，威廉绷紧了身体向后一仰，头顶的牛角在木栅栏上碰出一声闷响。  
“这么舒服？”裘克故意曲解着他的身体语言，“卡bug的感觉怎么样？爽么，嗯？”  
威廉嘴里的腰带被拿走，此时却已经说不出话也叫不出声了，裘克借着体液和鲜血的润滑进出得越来越快，柔软坚韧的甬道紧紧包裹着性器，在他进入时拼命向外推拒，抽出时却又像几十张小嘴同时吸着一样挽留。他尝试着各个不同的角度和深度，终于在一次向身体后方偏上的插入时碰到了一处硬硬的小核，威廉则被顶得发出一声变了调的惊喘。  
那叫声太过甜腻，威廉听了忍不住捂住自己的嘴，裘克却敏锐地捕捉到了他的变化。  
“老子操到你骚点了。”  
裘克尖细的嗓音回荡在空旷的地下室，还没等威廉感到无地自容，裘克已经开始了狂风骤雨般的进攻。他像是腰上被装了个强力马达，一下下快速进入，每次都狠狠操在威廉的前列腺上；刚刚因为疼痛软下去的阴茎被后穴的快感刺激得再度抬起了头，威廉双手死死抓着木栅栏，深深陷入的指甲缝里都夹进了木屑，双腿无力摆着想逃离，被裘克抓住脚腕把腿根分得更开。  
“啧啧……看看你的模样，屁股又紧又翘的，是不是早就想吃男人的鸡巴？”  
“呸、你才、想……啊！”  
裘克插得越来越狠，一边享用威廉紧窄的内壁一边没忘记羞辱他。威廉被疼痛和快感逼得差点就要射出来，听了裘克的话硬生生忍住了，想要反唇相讥却被一个深入打断了呼吸。裘克却不管他的反应，继续着自己的话题：  
“你就是欠操、呼……不然怎么别的小东西看到老子都跑，偏偏你就、一会儿跑过来撩一下，嗯？”  
“啊！我没有……滚、滚开……”  
威廉被快感和羞耻折磨得哭出声，双手终于丢下了橄榄球，在脸上胡乱抹着想掩盖自己被敌人操哭了的事实。裘克却已经听到了哭音，兴奋和成就感让他加快速度开始冲刺。  
察觉到体内的巨物开始涨大，已经半昏迷的威廉突然清醒了，双手双脚并用想往前爬，被裘克一把按住，肉棒全根没入顶在结肠口。  
“不，不要——”  
“别急阿、小牛。”裘克狞笑着一巴掌拍在威廉腰上，感受着他浑身颤抖带来的紧缩按摩。“马上就给你，保证给你灌满——”  
“啊啊啊啊不要——！”  
威廉尖叫着几乎同时射出，一股灼热而猛烈的精水喷射在肠道黏膜上，威廉翻着白眼浑身痉挛地承受浇灌。喷射足足持续了半分钟，裘克保持着射精时的动作，全部发泄完成后心满意足地又朝里顶了两下，发现威廉已经浑身瘫软失去意识，这才慢慢退了出来，还保持着半挺拔的性器拔出时在穴口发出“啵”的一声。  
一不小心把小牛干昏过去了，裘克在昏迷中依旧富有弹性的腰上捏了一把，开正义惩戒把威廉从栅栏里拉了出来，打横抱在怀里。威廉仰面朝天靠在裘克的手臂上，脸上斑斑驳驳布满了泪痕，下身一片泥泞，红白交杂的浊液从穴口滴落到地上。  
裘克情不自禁地摸了一把，摊开手掌放在鼻尖贪婪地吸着。上面沾着混合了两人精液和体液的气味，还带着鲜血特有的腥气，裘克忍不住舔了一口，然后低头吻在威廉唇上。  
他要让这头小牛记住这味道，不管是昏睡还是醒来，都好好记着是谁把他干得失神，要是威廉敢再来挑衅，就再把他抓起来操，一直操到服服帖帖为止。  
至于今天——  
裘克低头看看自己下身不知何时又膨胀起来的器官。  
光是屁股里流出的东西就能让他再度兴奋，从某种意义上来说，威廉还真是个有天赋的年轻人。  
很遗憾暂时还不能放过你，裘克在心底毫无诚意地说了句抱歉。谁让你利用bug来挑衅老子呢，这就是对你的惩戒。


	8. 记梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 裘前CP的记梗，共三篇
> 
> “不要以为每一次记梗都代表着即将大量产出。”  
> ——鲁迅没说过

1、锻炼  
裘克和爱丽丝周末在家，各自锻炼身体。  
爱丽丝做了60个仰卧起坐，又做了60个俯卧撑，再来60s平板支撑。  
裘克一手举着沉甸甸的火箭筒，另一只手在上面装零件。  
爱丽丝：你这样早晚练成半边麒麟臂。  
裘克：不会。  
裘克拉过爱丽丝，用不举火箭筒的那只手给小爱丽丝做小范围运动。  
裘克：这样锻炼效果也挺好。

2、午睡  
威廉平时很强硬，从来不给裘克嘴上或者行动上占半点便宜。  
裘克：小爱丽丝儿～  
威廉：发什么神经。  
裘克：（游戏里）爱丽丝我来了～～  
威廉：啐。（对撞）  
只有威廉午睡的时候，裘克可以凑近了叫两声爱丽丝不会被打。  
他凑近了半睡半醒的威廉耳边，鼻尖拱拱他，有点委屈：“爱丽丝，醒醒，陪我玩。”  
“唔……我要……”  
“要什么？”裘克兴奋的耳朵都竖起来了。  
“西瓜汁……”  
“哦，没问题。”  
然后裘克就摇着尾巴去厨房打西瓜汁，还贴心地加了冰块。

3、信息素  
前锋非常头疼裘克的信息素，汽油味熏得脑仁儿疼。  
他还很担心两个人的动作幅度太大，万一迸出火花来会不会爆炸。  
裘克更头疼，威廉的信息素是榴莲味儿的，他总忍不住打喷嚏。  
虽然打喷嚏效果也不错。  
“阿——嚏！”  
“唔！”  
“阿——嚏！”  
“啊！”  
“阿——！”  
威廉愤愤地捏住了裘克的鼻子。  
“你踏马是人工&＊棒吗？！”

4、大猪蹄子  
奈布告诉威廉：“男人都是大猪蹄子。”  
威廉：“？？？”  
这天下午下班回家，天气还很热，裘克也刚好不当班，在保养他的火箭筒。  
威廉：“我要喝西瓜汁。”  
裘克：“好的宝贝，修完这个零件就去给你打。”  
威廉：“我现在就要喝。”  
裘克：“刚从室外回来喝甜的不好，你先补点水。”  
威廉：“……老子自己打。”  
裘克：“好好好，给我也来一杯，加冰。”  
威廉：“……”  
男人都是大猪蹄子。

5、果汁  
要问威廉为什么这么喜欢喝西瓜汁，那是因为颜色跟裘克很像，喝起来很解气。  
裘克不知道，还老跟他抢着喝。  
还加冰。

6、新动作  
继颠球之后，威廉终于也有了新动作。  
不过他不太敢用。  
呼喊还好，求生者听了都夸他声音好听有活力。  
躺地动作他就用了一次，因为自己觉得还挺帅的，也显得腰部比较有力，一般人腿分开腰部是使不上力的，他对着镜子练习了好几次，翘手指那里男子力简直爆炸。  
然后他就得意洋洋的到游戏里找裘克去了。  
“嗨，傻裘！”  
他兴高采烈地打了个招呼，快速做了一遍躺地动作，然后站起来看着裘克的走位准备开始遛他。  
结果裘克目瞪口呆地站在原地。  
？？？  
威廉怕他没看清，又做了一遍。  
“啪”，裘克火箭筒都掉了。  
“裘……？”  
“喔噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢——！”  
此处省略一万字。  
那天游戏持续了两个多小时才结束，出来的人都心领神会地去观战了。  
后来裘克严禁威廉在游戏中使用躺地动作。  
威廉也不想用了，马德腰太疼了。


End file.
